


His Hands

by babypieandwhiskey



Series: His Series [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Jensen's Hands, Light Sensuality, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: His hands are so...





	His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as part of the His Series or as a stand-alone one-shot.

“Stop it,” I say half to myself, half to the video on my screen. “Ugh. I just want to tie his hands behind his back.”

I sigh and settle back into my cozy spot in Jensen’s trailer to catch up on the latest episode.

Jensen clears his throat to let me know he’s there. “Oh, hey…” I quickly pause the video and straighten up, “…just finish up shooting?”

“A little while ago. Needed a breather to regain composure after the gag Jared played on Misha.”

“Oh?!” I prompt, I love when he tells me stories about his day on set.

He laughs, “Not until you clue me in on you being into bondage.”

“What? I…what?”

“When I walked in you said something about wanting to tie me up…” He steps closer to me.

“Oh, um, you heard that…I guess I must have been thinking out loud.” I look away, unable to hide my embarrassment.

“You were thinking about tying me up?” Jensen’s lips quirk at the corners for a split second.

“Not like that…well not then. What I mean is, I wasn’t thinking about tying you up exactly. Just tying your hands together so you couldn’t use them when you talk. It’s very distracting.”

“My hands?” Jensen looks down at his hands. “Are distracting? I don’t…”

I stand up and take his hands in mine. “Let me show you.”

I pull him over to sit on the couch next to me and begin massaging the muscles in his hands, looking at each curve as I talk.

“Your hands are soft, but not too soft. They have some toughness to them too. They are strong and firm. I’m not going to even get into your fingers because that’s a whole other topic…but your hands? When you use them while you talk I can’t help but imagine what they would feel like against my skin. Holding my hands, your hands enveloping mine or grazing slowly up my legs, caressing my thighs, gliding up over my abdomen…”

As I continue his hands begin to massage my hands, moving up my arms, massaging my shoulders, pressing against my back. I close my eyes as his hands move to my shoulders, guiding me to turn, giving him access to my back. “Your hands are just the right size to cup my breast, letting your rough calloused palms brush over my tender nipples.” His hands work their way around my body to massage my stomach then up to cup my breasts as I lean my head back against his shoulder with a moan. 

“They have just enough strength behind them to release all the tension from my body, rubbing, kneading all my stress and tension away, yet are gentle enough to be tender when needed.” His hands release my breasts as one lays on my hip, the other guides my chin to look towards him. I open my eyes to find the softest green eyes staring back at me just before they close and he plants a tender kiss to my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @wi-deangirl77 for looking this over for me. Feedback fuels me!


End file.
